T'en souvienstu?
by SNAPESSLOVE
Summary: Harry et Severus se remémorent comment ils sont tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre. Une autre façon de voir leur histoire.


Il se racontent leur rencontre, obstination, humour, jokes etc etc

OS mignon je crois, encore une fois raconté différemment, j'aime pas écrire mes fics toutes dans le même style :P

Persos pas à moi, tous à mamzelle JKR

**T'en souviens-tu?**

_Par SNAPESLOVE_

_-Encore un peu de fromage mon amour?_

_-Oui volontiers Harry, il est excellent avec ce vin._

_-Tu as fait un bon choix pour la bouteille je l'avoue, ça donne envie de manger toute la meule de fromage. Ricana Harry._

_-Nous sommes bien parti pour la terminer, en effet. Ça me rappelle la première fois que tu a organisé un repas pour moi. Tu avais acheté un vin très cher et finalement on avait bu qu'un verre pour finir par boire le jus de pomme des frigos des cuisines._

_-Oui c'est vrai, c'était la première fois que je t'invitais d'ailleurs, ce que j'avais le trac, je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier! C'était des beaux moments maintenant que j'y repense, toute cette incertitude face à toi._

_-Oui, et moi qui ne voulait strictement rien savoir de toi au début, jamais il ne me serait passé par la tête que tu avais le béguin pour moi. En tout cas, pas à ce moment-là. Dis-moi, comment ça t'es venu au fait, ce béguin pour moi?_

_-Ouhlà, bonne question. Je crois qu'après un rêve ou tu étais dedans, je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à toi.. Ces pensées sont devenue une obsession graduellement, et un jour, mon coeur a flanché._

_-Tu te souviens, tu me croisais dans les couloirs et tu évitais mon regard. Pourtant quand je me retournais, tu étais en train de me manger du regard! Fit Severus sur un ton moqueur._

_-Oui! Je détestais ça quand tu te retournais, je me sentais mal. Ça t'a prit un long moment avant de te rende compte que tu étais le centre de mes intérêts n'empêche._

_-Mais mets-toi à ma place Harry, déjà j'avais aucune idée de ce qui se passait dans ta tête!_

_-C'est à quel moment que tu t'en es douté? Demanda Harry._

_-Hmmm... Voyons voir. Je crois que je me suis demandé pourquoi ça tombait toujours sur moi quand il s'agissait de toi au moment ou tu es venu à mon bureau, devant toute la classe et que tu m'a demandé si ce que tu avais écrit était bien..._

_-Ah bon?_

_-Mais oui Harry, depuis quand un élève fait cela avec moi? En plus c'était toi, qui devait normalement me détester._

_-Alors continues._

_-Et bien je t'ai examiné retourner à ta place et j'ai vu que ton regard s'était accroché sur moi, jusqu'à ce que tu te rende compte que je te regardais. Tu as violemment détourné le regard et est devenu un peu rosé au visage._

_-Ah oui j'me souviens de ce moment, alors c'est là que tu as compris?_

_-Non pas tout à fait. Mais je savais que quelque chose se passait, mais pas de quoi il s'agissait._

_-Alors, tu t'es dit que j'avais carrément le béguin pour toi, comme ça?_

_-Non, ça m'a quand-même pris un peu de temps pour comprendre._

_(Vous voyez l'genre de fic maintenant? Heheheeee)_

_-Racontes-moi mon amour, j'aimerais savoir comment ça s'est passé pour toi. Sourit Harry._

_-Tes interventions inutiles auprès de moi se faisaient plus nombreuses de semaines en semaines. Parfois je te jure, quand tu sortais de mon bureau je faisais ces yeux-là..._

_Severus releva un seul sourcil et pinça les lèvres, figure classique de l'incompréhension Snapienne._

_-Et moi j'avais tellement honte car je m'imaginais que tu étais en train de rire de moi ou de me détester encore plus._

_-C'est ça qui est intéressant, car j'essayais de comprendre ce qui se passait et je ne pensais pas à te détester à ce moment._

_-Ce qui t'as mis la puce à l'oreille c'est quoi?_

_-C'est le soir, ce fameux soir ou tu es venu très tard avec une pile de parchemin dans les bras. Quand j'ai ouvert la porte j'ai failli avoir peur tellement tu étais rouge pivoine. J'ai demandé ce que tu voulais et tu t'es mis à bégayer si intensément que je me suis retenu de rire aux éclats._

_-Ouille, moment très embarrassant pour moi en effet._

_-Tu m'a inventé un truc du genre: Je n'arrive pas à dormir car l'examen de potion de demain me rend trop nerveux, j'ai besoin d'aide... Alors que le lendemain, il n'y avait pas d'examen de potion. Là j'ai compris que tu voulais simplement m'adresser la parole, ou être avec moi._

_-Tu t'es senti comment?_

_-Disons que c'était assez bizarre. Je me suis senti complètement chamboulé car je ne savais pas du tout quoi te répondre._

_-Oui tu m'a simplement dit: Mais Potter, il n'y a pas d'examen demain, je ne comprend pas!_

_-Et là tu as essayé de trouver une autre excuse, mais tu étais si nerveux que tu n'arrivais surement plus à penser, puisque tu tremblais. Je t'ai dis de retourner au lit, que tu avais surement rêvé qu'il y avait examen et de ne plus me déranger pour des stupidité pareilles._

_-Je suis reparti dans mon dortoir tellement triste et humilié, je m'en souviendrai toujours!_

_-C'est moi qui eu de la difficulté à dormir cette nuit-là, à penser à ça._

_-Ah là là, et le lendemain en cours de potion je ne t'ai pas regardé!_

_-Moi oui, je te fixais si intensément, je me demande pourquoi ça ne t'a pas brûlé._

_-Le pire c'est que je n'en avait parlé à personne._

_-Je ne sais pas si ça se qualifie de 'pire' mais heureusement pour moi que personne d'autre ne le savait, je me serais senti fixé de partout!_

_-Ensuite?_

_-Deux jours sans te voir, la tête pleine de questions je me demandais si je n'avais pas halluciné finalement._

_-Oh oui, j'avais souffert de ne pas m'être montré dehors, je voulais tellement te voir._

_-Bref, tu es venu à mon bureau une fois de plus, avec rien dans les mains cette fois-ci. Je me suis dit enfin il va me dire ce qui ne va pas. Tu t'es approché lentement et tu m'as demandé mon attention._

_-Tu étais tellement beau là, penché sur tes copies avec ton air stricte._

_-Et toi si affolé! Tu t'es excusé pour la dite nuit et tu m'as demandé si je t'en voulais pour ça... J'ai eu tant de difficulté à relever la tête pour te regarder._

_-Quand tu as posé ton regard sur moi je m'attendais à des foudres destructrices._

_-Je t'ai dit que je ne t'en voulais pas, que tous l'monde faisait des erreurs dans la vie et j'ai même rajouté, je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi, de ne pas t'en faire avec ça._

_-Oui, ce 'Ne vous en faites pas avec ça, Potter.' m'a rempli de joie._

_-Tu m'as remercié et tu es reparti je ne sais ou._

_-En fait j'étais derrière la porte à penser très fort à toi. J'aurais voulu rester plus longtemps et je cherchais un futur moyens de te revoir seul à seul._

_-Eh bien ça n'a pas été long que tu étais de retour le lendemain d'ailleurs!_

_-Oui hehehe je sais._

_-C'est surtout quand je t'ai demandé si tu avais le béguin pour moi qui me fait rire..._

_-Attend, Severus, en ordre s'il te plaît!_

_-Oui, désolé. Alors ce fameux lendemain tu m'a demandé des cours particuliers pour t'avancer dans cette matière. Tu m'a étonné d'ailleurs. Je t'ai dit que non, je n'allais pas faire de faveurs aux élèves, ni à toi._

_-Je me rappel t'avoir pratiquement supplié._

_-Oui en effet, c'était un peu... Pathétique._

_-Hé!_

_-Quoi? C'est vrai. J'ai fini par dire oui, mais qu'il ne fallait pas que ça s'ébruite._

_-Moi j'étais trop heureux de partager un secret avec toi!_

_-Je n'en doute pas maintenant. Tu m'as même pris la main, je me souviendrai toujours de ce moment car j'avais peur de ce que tu allais me dire mais tu m'as sorti un truc du genre: Vous verrez, je ne vous décevrez pas._

_-Oui, j'avais autre chose en tête également! Sourit Harry en regardant son amour dans les yeux._

_-Tu m'étonnes..._

_-Oui, mais pendant les cours il ne s'est jamais rien passé justement, je n'arrivais pas à tenter quoi que ce soit._

_-Merci Merlin, je me serais senti mal d'avoir à conjuguer avec une action un peu plus intime de ta part..._

_-C'est à la fin des cours particuliers que je crois t'avoir surpris, non?_

_-Ça oui. Tu m'a donné une boîte avec un emballage attentionné et un ruban. Avant de l,ouvrir je peux te jurer que je ne m'attendais pas à ça!_

_-J'avais si peut de ta réaction une fois que tu l'aurais ouverte..._

_-Juste avant que je l'ouvre tu m'as dit que tu ne savais pas ce que j'aimais, mais que tu tenais à souligner le fait que je t'aies aidé durant ces cours et que si je ne l'aimais pas je pouvais aller le revendre!_

_-Bah quoi? T'aurais fait quoi à ma place!_

_-Quand j'ai vu le tissus j'ai été surpris, en effet!_

_-Tu pensais que c'était un mouchoir et tu m'a remercié de me soucier de tes rhumes ou je ne sais trop quoi._

_-Quand tu m,a dit que c'était une serviette pour m'accompagner dans mes potions j'ai compris que j'avais dit une connerie d'ailleurs!_

_-Ton regard, il était reconnaissant quand même._

_-Oui, ça m'avait fait très plaisir cette serviette._

_-Tu m'a remercié à nouveau, avec plus de gentillesse, comme je me sentais privilégié!!!_

_-C'est justement là, quand j'ai vu ton sourire attentionné, que je t'ai demandé LA chose qui t'as mise dans tout tes états..._

_-Bien sûre! Qui ne serait pas senti désabusé! Hé! Tu me regardes droit dans les yeux et tu me demandes: Potter...... Auriez-vous...... Par le plus grand des hasard...... Le béguin pour moi?_

_Severus éclata de rire._

_-Je sais je sais! Ton visage, s'il avait pu, aurait fondu en deux secondes.. Mais rassures-toi, moi je fondais déjà de honte d'avoir osé demander ça à un élève. C'est surtout ton bégaiement d'après, incompréhensible, qui m'a désarçonné un temps soit peu. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, mais bien à un Non catégorique. _

_-Eh bien t'as pas été servit comme on dit! Pouffa Harry._

_-Sérieusement, le silence embarrassant ensuite, avec toi qui regardait dans tout les sens et moi qui fixait tes chaussures.. Je crois qu'il n'y aurait pas eu plus... Cocasse, à ce moment._

_-J'aurais peut-être pas du me sauver en courant._

_-Surtout que tu t'es prit la porte en pleine poire!_

_-Deux fois! Ajouta Harry en éclatant de rire._

_-Je me suis calé dans ma chaise et j'ai contemplé ton présent. Je me demandais si tu allais avoir le courage de venir me parler après tout ça, surtout qu'il venait d'apparaître évident que tu avais le béguin pour moi._

_-Je sais, de mon côté je ne savais pas si je devais sauter en bas de ma tour ou me réjouir de te l'avoir .. presque dit._

_-Presque dit? En tout cas pour moi c'était clair. Et j'y pensais, tout le temps! C'est probablement à force d'y penser que, quand je t'ai revu dans la grande salle, j'ai ressenti quelque chose en t'apercevant. Tu ne m'était plus indifférent. _

_-J'ai remarqué, tu détournais les yeux aussitôt que je regardais en ta direction et vice versa._

_Severus mit sa main dans sa pochette de gauche et en ressortit la dite serviette._

_-Regarde. Dit-il en souriant._

_-Oh tu l'a gardé?_

_-Mais Harry, ça fait deux semaine que tu me l'a offerte!_

_-Oops... Sourit Harry._

_-Ce n'est pas grave._

_-Alors, c'est quand, exactement, que tu t'es dis: Lui, je l'aime! ?_

_-Donc je disais, tu e m'étais plus indifférent! Donc je pensais à toi déjà un peu plus quoi, sans vraiment avoir mis le doigt sur ce maudit sentiment qui rend tous le monde confus quand il commence à se manifester._

_Harry souriait grandement, il était content d'être avec l'homme qu'il aimait. C'était tout récent vous l'aviez deviné et ils se remémoraient leur périple amoureux qui les avait conduit là ou il étaient à ce moment, à partager un verre dans les appartement de Severus._

_-Il ne faut pas oublier la 'lettre' Severus.. La lettre!_

_-Ah oui c'est vrai! Justement j'y venais._

_-Ouais, dis que tu as oublié plutôt..._

_-Passons. C'est vrai qu'il ne faut pas passé sous silence cette lettre. Tu te sentais anarchiste pour me l'avoir mise sur le pas de ma porte au lieu de me la filer par hibou dis-moi?_

_-Bah, je voulais approcher ton entre, c'est juste ça la raison._

_-Quand j'ai ouvert la porte et que j,ai vu l'enveloppe, j'ai tout de suite su que ça venait de toi. Avant de l'ouvrir d'ailleurs, je suis allé m'assoir pour ne pas tomber en bas de mes chaussures, je m'attendais à un truc du genre._

_-Et?_

_-Je l'ai ouverte, tien je te la lis je l'ai encore ici sur la table..._

_Severus toussota pour éclaircir sa voix et entama sa lecture..._

_-Cher Severus, je m'excuse d'avoir le béguin pour vous. Je voudrais vous inviter à dîner sans aucun sous-entendu, simplement pour me faire comprendre et que aussi, vous ayez la chance de me décourager comme vous savez si bien le faire. Je vous aime, mais ce n'est pas ma faute. Ce soir, 21 heures, si vous n'êtes pas devant votre porte quand je passerai vous chercher, alors jamais plus je ne vous embêterai avec cela. Harry._

_-Ça me gêne que tu me la relises._

_-Mais non, si tu m'avais vu à la fin de la lecture à ce moment, tu ne serais pas gêné! J'avais chaud et je me sentais nerveux. C'est probablement à ce moment précis, oui ce moment, que je me suis dit: Lui, je crois que je l'aime aussi._

_-Ah oui?_

_-Oui parce que de lire ton invitation m'avait rendu anxieux. J'avais hâte d'y aller mais en même temps je me sentais... Ridicule. Je me suis demandé ce que j'allais mettre, imagine-toi!_

_-Hehehe, ça devait être drôle!_

_-Parles pour toi! J'ai couru partout dans mes tiroirs pour voir si j'avais un truc qui passerait inaperçu tout en étant différent, mais rien. Je me suis calmé, habillé comme toujours et j'ai attendu ce 21 heures en essayant de ne rien m'imaginer. _

_-Moi aussi, j'étais certain que tu ne sortirais pas de chez toi et quand je suis arrivé, bien, tu étais là, mon coeur à flanché._

_-Quand je t'ai vu arriver le miens aussi battait fort. J'ai dit bonsoir, ou allons-nous manger?_

_-J'ai répondu Bonsoir, si vous voulez bien me suivre._

_-Tu m'a entrainé loin dans les cachots quand-même!_

_-Je voulais te faire une surprise eh!_

_-T'as réussis. La pièce que tu as choisie était un taudis avant. Quand je l,ai vue bien arrangée avec un bon souper sur la table j'ai souris intérieurement. J'avais le coeur qui battait si fort, me retrouver seul avec un étudiant pour un souper en tête à tête, qui plus était toi... Plus les minutes passaient, plus je comprenait ce que tu ressentais._

_-Et moi... Je voulais tellement qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous. N'aurait été que de te tenir la main ou je ne sais pas, un truc particulièrement intime, sans trop l'être tu vois._

_-Tu m'as dit, en me tirant ma chaise: Je vous donne ceci, ce n,est pas pour brusquer le fait que vous aller me haïr, mais seulement pour vous témoigner mon respect et bien entendu, les sentiments que j'éprouve._

_-Ah oui, la fleur._

_-Oui, cette fleur qui m'a prit tout mon courage à te donner._

_-Je l'ai tenue dans mes mains et j'ai eu envie de te remercier autrement, ça m'est venu naturellement, mais je me suis retint._

_-Ouais, dommage._

_-Comment ça dommage?_

_-Non je blague hehehe!_

_-Je t'ai dit merci et tu m'a versé un verre en ne me lâchant pas des yeux, je me suis senti tout petit._

_-Et moi j'avais seulement envie de te serrer dans mes bras._

_-Franchement Harry, tu cuisines bien en passant._

_-Merci, je me suis dépassé pour toi surtout._

_-Ça m'a impressionné._

_-On a beaucoup discuté l'un en face de l'autre, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, il a fallu que je fasse jouer de la musique car le silence parfois me pesait énormément._

_-Je sais moi aussi. Après que tu m'aies expliqué que ça allait passer, mais que tu voulais quand-même que nous soyons des amis, j'ai vu que non, ça n'allait jamais passer._

_-J'ai pourtant été convainquant non?_

_-Pas vraiment Harry, ton regard te trahissait tellement. Tu mourrais d'envie de m'embrasser ça se voyait! Pas besoin d'être un sorcier pour se rendre compte de ça._

_-Bref, j'ai quand-même été civilisé et je n'ai rien fait! C'est toi qui a tout enclenché Severus je te rappel!_

_-Oui, j'en suis heureux d'ailleurs. Que veux-tu, moi aussi j'avais envie de partager plus qu'un simple souper aux chandelles._

_-Oui mais quand tu t,es levé pour faire le tour de la table et que tu es arrivé à côté de moi en me tendant la main, j'ai littéralement fondu._

_-Fallait bien que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose!_

_-C'est quand tu m'as dit: Vous, moi, danser... Est-ce là une possibilité? J'ai failli rire, mais en même temps j'ai failli pleurer de joie._

_-J'avais un de ces trac Harry, heureusement que tu n'as pas ri! _

_-J'avoue qu'une fois levé et près de toi, j'ai laissé un sourire parcourir ma bouche mais tu ne l'a pas vu._

_-Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai aussi souris une fois ma tête cachée par la tienne sur mon épaule. Et quand tes mains son venues m'entourer j'ai explosé de l'intérieur._

_-Je t'ai pris dans mes bras parce que je n'en pouvais plus. C'était merveilleux._

_-Oui, je me sentais encore un peu idiot de danser avec toi, mais ça m'a passé quand tu a reculé la tête pour me regarder droit dans les yeux, j'ai compris qu'on n'allais pas reculer, ton sérieux appelait ma bouche à la tienne et évidemment, je me suis doucement approché..._

_-Ce baiser, que tu m'as donné... Était notre premier, le plus merveilleux de tous les baisers. Il était doux Severus, il était..._

_-Magique._

_-J'en tremble encore._

_-Je t'ai voulu et je t'ai eu Harry, même si tu avais parti le bal._

_-Et si..._

_-Et si quoi Harry?_

_-Et si nous étions rendu à un autre stade de notre relation?_

_-Tu veux dire..._

_-Oui... Toi, moi, faire l'amour... Est-ce là une possibilité?_

_-Tu le souhaites vraiment?_

_-Oui, toi et moi n'avons jamais vécu une relation de la sorte et nous sommes parfait l'un pour l'autre... Pourquoi ne pas s'aimer encore plus?_

_-Oh Harry, viens dans mes bras que je te serre contre moi._

_Severus roula sur Harry et l'embrassa fougueusement, tout deux se dévêtirent et franchirent le pas ensemble. Ils firent l'amour quelques temps, une bonne partie de la nuit à vrai dire... Ou chacun découvrait ce qui lui plaisait, ou les deux hommes devenaient un peu plus une partie de l'autre..._

_FIN_

_SNAPESLOVE_

_Une petite review s'il vous plaît? Je sais c'est fleur bleue bon!_


End file.
